crusaderfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Lt. Col. Matt Shepherd Citizen # 3D-24GT-4742-DDD Age: 36 (at beginning of No Regret) Height: 183 cm Weight: 82 kg Brown hair, brown eyes Lt. Col. Shepherd (Rick Porter) was an officer working for the WEC Security Cartel on the Moon, but became a Resistance sympathizer upon witnessing the harsh treatment of the prisoners working in the mines. After working as a spy for the Resistance, Shepherd was helped to stage his "death" in a shuttle accident and later covertly returned to the WEC base on the Moon to become the first full-time Resistance officer of the lunar garrison. He has great admiration for the Silencer's skills, but is not above ribbing him a little if he makes a harmless mistake—or chewing him out if he makes a major one. He is also a fair strategist—among others, it's his idea to implant a program allowing the Resistance to take control of trams, granting them greater mobility on Darkside base. Allen Denning Citizen # 4F-16DT-2729-EXX Age: 36 (at beginning of No Regret) Height: 172 cm Weight: 82 kg Brown hair, brown eyes Denning (Kevin Page) is a civilian operator in the Resistance. Imprisoned at 18 by the WEC for vandalism, his sentence was extended due to his adulthood, and he was later deported to the Moon, where he worked as a Di-Coreallium miner. After completing his term, he was offered a job as shuttle pilot thanks to the help of a WEC administrator, who was also a Resistance sympathizer. Introduced to the underground movement himself, Denning now acts as a courier and smuggler, but also takes part in Resistance guerrilla operations. Diagnosed with untreatable leukemia linked to Di-Cor poisoning, Denning has requested to continue Resistance operations as long as he remains physically able. Within the game, Denning is the first Luna operative to contact the Silencer, and guides him through the LMC's freighter to the plasma turbine, allowing the two of them to destroy it and get clear to the moon. Denning acts as the Captain's contact back at the Resistance's Lunar base during the fifth mission. He claims he has "never seen anything as efficient as Silencer in his life", and wonders if he's an android, or perhaps genetically altered. Denning is killed in an ambush planned by Director Leach. Marian "Torch" Leibnitz Citizen # 9G-26TF-3732-AXX Age: 30 (at beginning of No Regret) Height: 193 cm Weight: 132 kg Black hair, brown eyes A heavyset man, Torch (Troy Curvey jr) much prefers to be referred to by his nickname only. He was a problematic boy long before being arrested and imprisoned by the WEC. He always had a knack for explosives, and after entering the Resistance he became one of the movement's most trusted demolitions experts. Captured during a London operation, he was sentenced to life imprisonment on the Moon to mine Di-Coreallium. Torch kept his role as an active Resistance operative until an accident in the mines and complications from a poorly treated wound resulted in the loss of his left arm (which has since been replaced with a working prosthetic mining drill, a compromise he appears alarmingly content with). Currently he is tasked with mission planning and coordination, and his expertise in the mines makes him the go-to man for reconnaissance and aiding other Resistance soldiers navigate through often mazelike tunnels. He is also able to lend some of his demolitions knowledge, advising fellow operatives where and how to place explosives for maximum effect. Almost immediately after the Silencer teleports into the mines, Torch contacts him. At the end of that mission, he disappears, only to appear a few missions later after disposing of some LMC agents (hinting very obviously at the use of his mining drill arm to this end), and guide the Silencer through the mines to an ore separator that is to be destroyed. Throughout the rest of the game, Torch reliably provides navigational advice with enthusiasm and good humor, reacting with amusement if his advice is unheeded. In his last appearance in the game, he is well pleased with the Silencer's accomplishments. It can be assumed he survives later events in the game, though he doesn't appear in the final transmission to the Silencer from the Resistance base. Professor Sekada Professor Sekada (Melissa Deleon) is a female scientist formerly of the Consortium working at "Darkside station" on the Moon. Her research was aimed at seeking alternative power sources to Di-Coreallium—their funding came from Senators who believed that the reliance on Di-Cor was a mistake. When Sekada's work was about to show the first promising results, her lab was stormed by WEC troopers under orders from Director Leach. The guards destroyed the lab, killed all of Sekada's staff, imprisoned the Professor, and stole the research results. She is later rescued by the Silencer and then becomes a member of the Resistance, occasionally helping the other operatives by directing missions from the control room of the Resistance base. WEC characters President Gauthier An unseen character, President Gauthier's (Grant James) presence is limited to his voice which is heard during some conversations with Chairman Draygan in No Regret. Presumably the highest-ranked politician in the Consortium, Gauthier seems to be the only person of whom Draygan is afraid, likely because the President is his only superior. Judging from his words, Gauthier is definitely hostile to the Resistance, but seems happy enough to let Draygan do all the dirty work for him, and definitely wouldn't mourn Draygan upon his death. Director Judith Leach Judith Leach (Mary Chris Wall) is the woman in charge of the direction of "Darkside Station" on the Moon. Despite the relatively small size of the lunar base and the Lunar Mining Cartel itself, her position is crucial, as most of Earth's energy supply relies on di-coreallium, and at least half the known reserves in the solar system are on the Moon. Soon after being appointed she began a zero tolerance policy against the prisoners with the precise purpose of keeping di-coreallium production on schedule with the ever-growing demands of Earth industries. Leach is absolutely uncaring of the lives of the prisoners; her interest is to get the job done, whether that means increasing Di-Cor production or crushing the Resistance presence on the Moon. During his visit to the lunar base, after several attempts are launched to find and kill the Silencer (and the Resistance, too), Chairman Draygan has Director Leach arrested by his bodyguards, feeling she has failed the WEC too many times. Her status remains unknown since it is not clearly stated if she has been imprisoned or executed. However, in No Remorse, Draygan made it quite clear he is not above killing a subordinate personally, and members of the team that briefly worked on Crusader 2 stated she would have played a part in the game. Other characters There are other characters in the game who are not explicitly aligned with or against the Captain after he makes his decision to join the Resistance. Trina Jenkins Trina Jenkins (Lisa MacKenzie) is one of the WEC's best known anchorwomen. She appears in the daily "WEC News" show (often in company of Josh Starns), reading the propaganda-filled "news" supplied by the Consortium. Usually such reports describe the results of the latest mission undergone by the Silencer as acts of terrorism or crimes against humanity while concealing the truth about such operations from the general population and downplaying the effects of the attack. She seems to believe what she says most of the time, although after the Resistance destroys a stockpile of nerve gas with a small nuclear bomb in No Remorse, she vehemently denies there was a mushroom cloud, calling the explosion a "celebration of recent Consortium victories against the Resistance". She then falters very slightly when she reads the next line: that due to a "small accident", the base will be closed for the next two years. Josh Starns Another "WEC news" anchorman, Starns (Doug Forest) usually appears on screen with Trina Jenkins, but on some editions he will be the only newsreader present. He too blindly reports the fake news provided by the Consortium. One example is when the Silencer kills Gregor Hoffman, in the midst of his engineering a new breed of soldier; Starns says that Hoffman was gunned down while working in the critical care unit of a hospital. Starns also tends to add opinionated statements derogatory to the Resistance, such as "if you're listening out there, Rebels, there's no escape, so you might as well give up", though whether these are scripted or his own ad libs isn't clear. Starns doesn't appear in No Regret. Col. Anton Zurovec Zurovec was the head of the Captain's team leading up to the beginning of No Remorse. Though a Silencer, he seems a bit idealistic, at once certain that it is not his place to kill civilians, and at the same time believing that the WEC will hear them out. He is killed by a Vetron while discussing with Vittek what they should do next. Maj. Marcus Vittek Vittek was one of the Captain's group leading up to the beginning of No Remorse. Vittek seems cynical and pragmatic, apparently thinking the three of them should not have let the civilians go, and is quite certain that the WEC will be hunting them down and killing them, as has already been tried by sending a Vetron after the three of them. He references someone named "Owens", who is implied to be a Silencer who was killed for committing similar acts of disobedience. He is killed while discussing with Zurovec what they should do next. Trivia * Some of the characters in the games are named after members of the Crusader development team. Two of the Silencers in the intro of No Remorse are named Tony Zurovec and Mark Vittek like Crusader's producer and lead programmer respectively. Colonel Ely is probably named after Asylum Sound System programmer Jason Ely and similarly the game's Professor Willmar probably owes his name to programmer Eric Willmar. Also, in one of the missions, a WEC senator is called Spector, likely an homage to Warren Spector who was working for Origin at that time. * Many of the actors for the FMV scenes in both Crusader games also appeared on the children's educational show Wishbone (which were all filmed in Texas). In particular Mary Chris Wall (Director Leach) and Alex Morris (Colonel Ely) had a regular role and a recurring guest role respectively.